Serenity
by Weird Annoying Chick
Summary: Serenity Williams-Pond is a normal girl until she meets a wonderful impossible man she new everything about. Rated T because you know whateves. I do not own DW (sadly) but I do own Serenity.
1. Chapter 1

**Bsically tell me if you like it if i get 7 likes or yeses then i shall continue**

**ENJOY!**

_Dear diary,_

_So I don't keep a diary I just thought I would try it out. Hey, don't judge me, it works in the movies._

_Okay, since this is my first time writing I will tell you a bit about me. I'm 14 and five foot eight (pretty tall for my age). I have brown hair and brown eyes. Also I was born and raised in New York._

_My mother died in a car accident when I was 9. Her name was Melissa. My father's name is Anthony Williams, but my grandparents like to say their last name is Pond, my grandmother's maiden name. I find it quite funny. _

_Speaking of my grandparents, they mean the world to me. They always told me these stories. Stories about a man with a blue box who called himself the Doctor. I love all the stories. Amy and Rory Pond/Williams were their names. _

_They died not long after my mom only a year. Oh, how I was hart broken. First my mother then my grandparents. I thought the universe hated me. I locked myself in my room for days, until I had to go to school. Also, during that time I wrote down the stories about the man in the blue box, the Doctor. I had hoped that one day I would meet the Doctor and we would go traveling time and space with grandma and grandpa and maybe even dad but those dreams were crushed by cruel people, otherwise known as… other kids. They kept on saying the Doctor wasn't real. Not only the kids but everyone. Everyone except my true friends. _And _since, for some reason, they didn't tell my dad the stories he sent me to four psychiatrists. _Four._ Don't judge me, I kept on hitting them._

_So, anyway, that's the story of Serenity Williams-Pond._

Serenity sighed as she finished the journal entry. Her friends (her _real_ friends) have been telling her to write out her feelings in a journal. She thought it made her look like a love struck teenager. She just called it a diary because that's what diaries are for, aren't they? To just tell someone how you feel, to spill everything to them and to have them not judge you at all.

She was a little reluctant for the past four years. She always meant to start a diary she just always made up an excuse not to.

Until today. Today she couldn't take it anymore, so, she went to where her grandparents were buried sat down at her tree, the tree right by their grave, and spilled her emotions onto the page.

Though she didn't notice someone above in the tree. Someone watching her. Someone who will become a big part of her life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, just to get more people I will put this up now.**

**Please, please, please review!**

Serenity leaned her head back on her tree and closed her eyes. She was going through the first story that her grandparents told her, starting with when her grandmother was a little girl.

She didn't realize she was crying until… "Hello? Are you all right?"

Serenity opened her eyes and immediately screamed in surprise at the person sitting in her tree. Which caused the man to fall onto her.

"Glad to break your break your fall mister," she groaned and was surprised to see that he was extremely handsome. His hair is messy in a sexy way, with chocolate brown eyes, wearing a blue pinstripe suite and red high top Converse.

"Oh, s-sorry," he said a little flustered.

"No need mister," she said. "Three questions though. Who are you? What are you doing in my tree? And why are you still on me?"

Flustered again, the man got off Serenity and stood up, while Serenity moved back to her original position sitting against the tree. "Sorry about that."

"Like I said, no worry, but what about my other questions?" Serenity asked slightly amused.

"Well, I was just walking through the city saw this place and said why not."

"Well, never thought someone would go to a grave yard with, really, no reason."

"Well, what's yours?"

"My what?" she asks.

"Your reason."

"Oh, well…" Serenity hesitated, not knowing if she can trust this man in front of her. "My grandparents are buried here," she stated with a sad smile on her face.

"Oh, I'm sorry for asking."

"Hey, it's okay you were curious. That's one of the things that makes us human," she said.

The man had a huge grin on his face as he said, "Oh, that's brilliant."

"Really? No one except my… my grandparents got it when I said things like that," she said, with tears in her eyes.

"Well, I'm not like normal people," the man answered, not seeing the tears about to fall from the girls eyes.

"I miss them," she said the first tear falling.

Now seeing the tears and not knowing what else to do the man got down, and hugged her. She was surprised at first, but soon relaxed and hugged back.

"You know," Serenity says after they've pulled away from the hug, "I don't normally except hugs from strangers."

"It's a nice thing to try sometimes," he says, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really… but I loved the stories they told me," Serenity said with a dreamy, faraway look on her face.

"Well, I love a good story. Tell me one of them," the man requested.

"Well I'm not-" Serenity stopped talking when she saw something that was only ever described to her… and it's what killed her grandparents, a Weeping Angel. "Hey mister, whoever you are, you need to run, get out of here!"

The man frowned and turned around only for his face to fall from playful to serious. "Weeping Angel," he said quietly, but not quite enough for Serenity not to hear.

"What, How do you know what they are," Serenity demanded still looking at the angle.

"I've fought them," he replied.

"You've what?" And then it dawned on her this is the man her grandparents have been telling her about. "Doctor?"

"Yep. Now would be a good time to run," the Doctor exclaimed as he started running away backwards, grabbing Serenity as to pull her away to but she realized something.

"The journal," she exclaimed as she ran back to the tree and picked up the leather, light blue book leaning against the tree, looking at the Weeping Angel the whole time. The Doctor waited impatiently, also staring at the angel. She got the book as quickly as possible, and ran grabbing the Doctor's arm.

Serenity followed the Doctor, running towards a blue box that said 'police public call box' on it. She recognized it to be the TARDIS. Serenity followed the Doctor in the box, not even hesitating, knowing what's in there. Immediately Serenity was hit with a golden light filling her with warmth from the cool fall weather.

"Wow," Serenity gasped, not from the shock of the bigger on the inside box, but because of all of the running. The Doctor mistook that for the reaction he usually gets.

"Yep," the Doctor said, smirking and leaning against the console.

"I never," Serenity gasped, "thought. I'd ever. See those things. In a million years."

"How do you know what they are," he asked suddenly skeptical.

"Okay this is going to sound weird but, my grandparents… they told me the story of how they died." She shook her head. "And, all I can say is… spoilers," Serenity said quoting someone from her grandparent's stories. They told her enough stories that involve paradoxes and knowing your future that it all makes sense to her.

"Alright so what's your name?"

"Serenity. Serenity Pond," Serenity lied.

"Serenity Pond. Sounds like a fairy tale name," the doctor commented.

"I suppose it does. I've never thought about it like that." Serenity laughed.

"Serenity Pond, I'm going to take you on a trip," the Doctor announced.

**cliff hanger. Basically am I going to start with Donna, Martha or… **

**and spoiler alert but I'm watching the season finale of season 8 part 1 and… I'm crying a lot.**

**LET ME MOURN IN PEACE!**

**P.S. review. Please and thank you.**


End file.
